Alchemia
Alchemia jest dziedziną wiedzy, która łączy w sobie magię z nauką. Dla uczonych ze Starego Świata badania alchemiczne są kluczowe dla zrozumienia otaczającego ich świata. Chociaż najzdolniejsi spośród alchemików spędzają większość swojego czasu na próbach poznania sekretów transmutacji i życia wiecznego, na co dzień alchemia jest wykorzystywana do tworzenia mikstur, wszelakich odczynników oraz materiałów wybuchowych. Przeważnie zaklęcia wykorzystywane w alchemii mają charakter praktyczny i zawierają w sobie niewielką ilość pasm Mrocznej Magii. Czary te służą do chłodzenia, ogrzewania i przekształcania różnorodnych substancji. thumb Alchemicy podchodzą do swoich badań z logicznym i naukowym podejściem. Znaczna część ich pracy nie ma nic wspólnego z magią, gdyż zazwyczaj ich działania sprowadzają się do poznawania naturalnych powiązań pomiędzy poszczególnymi substancjami, choć różnica między składnikami magicznymi a naturalnymi często pozostaje niejasna. Niektórzy alchemicy twierdzą, że próbują opracować Eliksir Życia lub dokonać przemiany ołowiu w złoto, lecz większość pozostaje zajęta zarabianiem na życie. Jedyne nieliczni dążą do większych odkryć. Często porzucają oni alchemię i kierują się do Kolegium Złota w Altdorfie, by móc dalej się kształcić. Cele alchemii Istnieją trzy godne cele, jakich może podjąć się alchemik: przeprowadzenie prawdziwej transmutacji, opracowanie alkahestu oraz stworzenie Eliksiru Życia. Specjalizowanie się w innych obszarach alchemii jest uważane za prostackie, choć może przynieść bardzo korzystne zyski. Wielu alchemików utrzymuje, że pracuje nad prawdziwą transmutacją, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości większość czasu spędza na wytwarzaniu mydła dla rozpieszczonych żon średnio zamożnych kupców. Prawdziwa transmutacja Alchemicy specjalizujący się w prawdziwej transmutacji zajmują się oczyszczaniem i tworzeniem cennych metali, zwłaszcza złota. Ta dziedzina jest bardzo wąska, a każde nowe odkrycie stanowi w niej ogromny sukces. Zazdrosne plotki o osiągnięciach innych alchemików ciągle krążą po Starym Świecie. Gdyby uczony w trakcie badania prawdziwej transmutacji dokonał przez przypadek innego odkrycia, raczej powiedziałby o nim innemu alchemikowi, by dalej mieć czas na pracę nad ważniejszymi zagadnieniami. Alkahest Alchemicy poszukujący alkahestu, zwanego też uniwersalnym rozpuszczalnikiem, zajmują się oczyszczaniem oraz tworzeniem kwasów i zasad. Dążą do stworzenia substancji, która byłaby w stanie rozpuścić absolutnie wszystko. Ci alchemicy często posiadają większy zasób wiedzy niż pozostali. Uważa się za bardzo nietaktowne zapytać alchemika, gdzie przechowywałby alkahest, gdyby udało mu się go odkryć. Eliksir Życia oraz Zdrowia Alchemicy, którzy próbują stworzyć Eliksir Życia oraz Zdrowia, twierdzą, że ich celem jest poznanie tajemnic wiecznego żywota oraz odkrycie leku na wszystkie choroby. Specjalizują się w badaniach nad minerałami oraz wytwarzaniu nowych mikstur. Skupiają się także na destylacji i przetwarzaniu alkoholi. Czasami współpracują z uzdrowicielami, a nawet sami zostają medykami. Materiały wybuchowe Dziedzina ta obejmuje produkcję czarnego prochu, nafty i innych niebezpiecznych substancji. To właśnie z tym zajęciem ludzie najbardziej kojarzą alchemików. Ci, którzy specjalizują się w tej dziedzinie, są bardzo poszukiwani i łatwo znajdują sobie pracę. Często trafiają też na imperialną listę osób, które wymagają szczególnej kontroli. Ich umiejętności mogłby bardzo pomóc wrogom Imperium. Eliksiry i mikstury Oprócz naturalnych odczynników alchemicy wytwarzają także mikstury z wykorzystaniem magicznych składników. Ci, którzy odkrywają nowe rodzaje mikstur, często poszukiwali przedtem Eliksiru Życia, ale okazało się, że mieli mniejsze umiejętności lub byli mniej wytrwali w dążeniu do celu niż pozostali badacze. Wciąż mogą jednak zarabiać na życie, warząc swoje eliksiry. Są też alchemicy o bardzo niewielkich umiejętnościach, którzy tworzą bezwartościowe płyny i wmawiają swoim klientom, ze posiadają one magiczne właściwości. Obróbka metali Wszyscy alchemicy marzą o przeprowadzeniu prawdziwej transmutacji, ale ci bardziej racjonalni zdają sobie sprawę, że szanse ich powodzenia są naprawdę niewielkie. Ci pragmatycy wolą wykorzystywać swoje umiejętności do ulepszania procesów przetwarzania metali oraz tworzenia lżejszych i mocniejszych stopów. Dzięki ich staraniom można produkować coraz lepsze miecze oraz maszyny oblężnicze. Alchemicy, którzy specjalizują się w tej dziedzinie, często służą w armii Imperium albo w lokalnych siłach poszczególnych Książąt-Elektorów. Ich usługi są przez nich bardzo pożądane. Barwniki Niektórzy alchemicy zajmują się pracą przy tkaninach, tworząc nowe barwniki i utrwalając je. Zwykle wykorzystują do tego zadania substancję zwaną ałunem. Receptury barwników używane przy produkcji ubrań często są trzymane w tajemnicy, a alchemicy ciągle poszukują nowych barw, które tworzą z najróżniejszych roślin i substancji. Konkurencja między wytwórcami barwników jest intensywna, a jeśli ktoś zdoła uzyskać szczególnie jaskrawy lub wyjątkowy odcień, inni kupcy zrobią wiele, by wykraść formułę, a nawet porwać alchemika, który ją opracował. Pozostali alchemicy zwykli patrzeć z góry na ludzi, którzy zajmują się barwnikami, lecz nie zmienia to faktu, że można w ten sposób zdobyć niemałą fortunę. Środki szkodnikobójcze Istnieje wiele szkodników, które utrudniają życie innym, a alchemicy mogą zarobić na życie, skupiając się na zwalczaniu gryzoni, pcheł i wszy. Niektórzy z nich zajmują się tworzeniem proszków i płynów, które zapobiegają problemom ze strony szczurów i grzybów, podczas gdy inni koncentrują się na ulepszaniu już istniejących substancji. Problem z wybijaniem gryzoni nie wiąże się z tym, by stworzyć wystarczająco silną truciznę, lecz z tym, by stworzyć truciznę, która wyda się szczurom wystarczająco apetyczna. Alchemicy specjalizujący się w tej dziedzinie są traktowani z pogardą przez innych uczonych. Po Starym Świecie krąży wiele opowieści o podejrzanych osobistościach, ktore oferują zwrotne sumy za wytworzenie konkretnej trucizny. Nikt nie przyznaje się do przyjmowania takich ofert. Mydła Wielu uczonych uważa, że to poniżej ich godności, ale są alchemicy, którzy wiedzą, że mogą zarobić naprawdę dobre pieniądze, produkując wysokiej jakości mydła z potasu, sodu, tłuszczu oraz substancji zapachowych. W trudnych czasach nawet najbardziej poważani alchemicy skłaniają się ku wytwarzaniu mydła, choć ryzykują, że jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek się o tym dowie, zostaną natychmiast wyśmiani. Laboratorium alchemiczne Każdy alchemik potrzebuje laboratorium, w którym będzie mógł eksperymentować oraz wytwarzać swoje eliksiry. Poza swoją pracownią badacze muszą polegać na tym, co przygotowali i zabrali ze sobą wcześniej. Wielu alchemików niechętnie opuszcza swoje laboratorium, praktycznie w nim mieszkając. Niektórzy w rzeczywistości tak robią lub przynajmniej sypiają w małych sypialniach obok. Podczas gdy wszyscy alchemicy marzą o posiadaniu dobrze wyposażonego laboratorium, niewielu może sobie pozwolić na taki luksus. Niektórzy współpracują z uniwersytetami, gdzie dzielą swoją pracownię z innymi uczonymi, co często prowadzi do sporów i oskarżeń o kradzież pomysłów. Najsłynniejsze takie wydarzenie dotyczyło Grafstroma i Gerbera z Middenheim. Zakończyło się ono wieloma nieoczekiwanymi wybuchami w całym mieście. Są też tacy alchemicy, którzy spędzają czas, wędrując z miejsca na miejsce i próbując znaleźć kogoś wystarczająca bogatego i zafascynowanego nauką, by sfinansował ich badania. Ci wędrowni alchemicy zwykle posiadają specjalny wóz, obładowany aparaturą alchemiczną, którą zdobywali przez lata. Takie wozy służą jako małe, przenośne laboratoria. Inni nie posiadają niczego poza swoimi (przypalonymi) ubraniami. Musieli oni pozostawić resztki swojego sprzętu, gdy uciekali przed swoimi rozgniewanymi patronami po niefortunnym wypadku. W niektórych miastach zajmowanie się alchemią jest zakazane. Chociaż alchemicy rzadko to przyznają, ograniczenie to jest bardzo sensowne w zatłoczonych dzielnicach miejskich. W miejscach, gdzie czarodzieje i ich zwolennicy mają duży wpływ na lokalną władzę, badacze mogą pracować bez żadnych przeszkód. Szczególnie widać to w przypadku Gildii Alchemików i Czarodziejów w Middenheim. W niektórych miastach alchemicy muszą pracować w dzielnicach biedoty, stale się ukrywając. Osiedlają się także poza murami miast, gdzie ich eksperymenty mogą wyrządzić mniej szkód. Na wsiach żyje jedynie kilku alchemików. Poza miastami ciężko zdobyć niezbędne składniki, a nieufni chłopi bez wahania oskarżą nieostrożnego badacza o niszczenie upraw oraz straszenie bydła. Różnica pomiędzy Zgnilizną Nurgla a przypadkowym zatruciem brudną wodą dla chłopów z Imperium nie jest łatwo dostrzegalna. Obie choroby są niebezpieczne, a osoba uważana za odpowiedzialną za jej wybuch zostanie zlinczowana, bez względu na to, czy będzie to demonolog, czy alchemik. Większość alchemików wolałaby samodzielnie urządzić swoje laboratorium, lecz jedynie najbogatsi mają taką możliwość. Laboratoria uniwersyteckie zwykle nie zmieniają się od pokoleń. W niektórych miastach znajdują się pracownie alchemiczne, które zbudowano kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej dla dawno już zmarłych alchemików. Są one później przekazywane od jednego uczonego do kolejnego. Zazwyczaj alchemicy przebudowują swoje laboratoria jedynie wtedy, gdy ich stare zostaje wysadzone w powietrze i trzeba zacząć wszystko od początku. Laboratoria to na ogół podłużne, dobrze oświetlone pomieszczenia. Mają rzędy okien i świetlików, które wpuszczają do środka jak najwięcej światła i wypuszczają na zewnątrz szkodliwe opary, które gromadzą się w pracowni. Stereotypowy obraz alchemika pracującego w zaciemnionej piwnicy jest fałszywy, gdyż rozwiązanie to pozostaje mało praktyczne i niesie ze sobą wiele niebezpieczeństw. W laboratorium znajdują się liczne stoły warsztatowe i co najmniej jeden piec. Zazwyczaj jest on dwukomorowy, gdyż dzięki temu pozwala on odpowiednio ogrzewać metale w celu ich oczyszczenia. Dobre laboratoria mają zaawansowany system odprowadzania powietrza, lecz nawet wtedy nie tracą swojego charakterystycznego zapachu alchemicznych odczynników. Półki laboratoriów zagracone są stosami sprzętów alchemicznych. Są one zazwyczaj wykonane ze szkła lub gliny, zwykle rękami samego alchemika bądź specjalnie wykwalifikowanego rzemieślnika. Wśród sprzętów alchemicznych znajdują się między innymi: gliniane tygle, miechy, mosiężne lub miedziane kotły, bimbrownice, moździerze i tłuczki, alembiki, balie z wodą i balie z popiołem, świece, naczynia, zlewki, słoiki, fiolki, filtry, kadzie, mieszadła oraz szczypce o różnych rozmiarach. Na półkach można znaleźć też szklane butelki z miksturami, różnorodnymi płynami, środkami konserwującymi i proszkami. Jest to uważane za absolutne minimum każdego szanującego się alchemika. Naturalnie laboratoria umieszczone na wozach będą znacznie skromniejsze. Zamieszczone w nich specjalne uchwyty mają zapobiegać przewróceniu się mikstur i innych odczynników, gdy wóz będzie pokonywał szczególnie wyboistą drogę. Mały piec z kominem sprawia, że wędrowne laboratoria trochę przypominają wozy, jakimi zwykli podróżować Strzyganie. Przygotowanie takiego wozu do badań zajmuje co najmniej godzinę, gdyż przeważającą część sprzętu należy wypakowć ze specjalnych pojemników. To samo dotyczy zakończenia pracy. Przed rozpoczęciem podróży wszystko należy starannie zapakować, aby uniknąć uszkodzeń. Księgi o alchemii Oprócz sprzętów każdy alchemik potrzebuje także specjalistycznych ksiąg oraz najnowszych traktatów naukowych. Przechowuje się je zazwyczaj na najwyższych półkach, z dala od żrących substancji i wścibskich oczu. Wszystkie księgi alchemiczne są pisane ręcznie. Nie ma na nie wystarczającego zapotrzebowania, by opłacało się ponosić koszty ich drukowania. Dzięki temu poszczególne egzemplarze osiągają cenę nawet kilkuset złotych koron. Szczególnie pożądanymi księgami są: *''Uwagi na temat rozmaitych sztuk'' *''Receptury barwników'' *''Księga ogni, które spalą twych wrogów'' *''O składnikach leków'' *''Siedem rodzajów pieców'' *''Oko matrikory: Mikstury i alchemia'' *''Siedemnaście lat w poszukiwaniu alkahestu'' Wytwory alchemiczne Wytwory alchemiczne dzielą się na kilka kategorii. Niektóre przydadzą się poszukiwaczom przygód bardziej niż pozostałe. Sami alchemicy stopniowo zdobywają wiedzę na ich temat podczas swojego terminu. Kwasy Kwasy to ciecze (a czasami nawet gazy), które przeżerają się przez przedmioty i istoty, z jakimi się zetkną. Mają różne zastosowania, lecz wszystkie sprowadzają się do niszczenia. Fiolkę kwasu można na przykład wylać na metalowy zamek, by przedostać się przez zamknięte drzwi lub rzucić nią we wroga, by poważnie go zranić. Eliksiry i mikstury Eliksiry to płyny, które na najróżniejsze sposoby wpływają na ciało pijącego. Są często wykorzystywane do leczenia ran i zwiększania niektórych możliwości organizmu. Eliksiry, w przeciwieństwie do mikstur, opierają się głównie na składnikach naturalnych, choć wciąż można zakończyć ich działanie za pomocą zaklęć rozpraszających magię. Są zazwyczaj produktem ubocznym w drodze do odkrycia Eliksiru Życia, lecz mimo to bywają bardzo przydatne. Mydła Wytwarzanie mydła jest bardzo opłacalnym zajęciem, lecz (niestety) poszukiwacze przygód nie znajdują dla niego wielu zastosowań i często rezygnują z jego zakupu. Barwniki Barwniki również są pożądanym towarem, lecz zapotrzebowanie na nie ogranicza się do wąskiego grona kupców. Trucizny Trucizny to substancje, które po dostaniu się do organizmu niekorzystnie wpływają na jego funkcjonowanie. Mogą doprowadzić do osłabienia, paraliżu, a nawet śmierci. Produkcja trucizn działających na ludzi jest zakazana w prawie całym Starym Świecie, lecz wciąż istnieją alchemicy, którzy zajmują się tym haniebnym zajęciem. Materiały wybuchowe Materiały wybuchowe obejmują proch strzelnicy, a także całą gamę różnorodnych substancji łatwopalnych. Są one wykorzystywane do produkcji bomb, dział i muszkietów, ale znajdują zastosowanie także w górnictwie. Silniejsze materiały wybuchowe często bywają niestabilne i mogą doprowadzić do eksplozji nawet po niewielkim uderzeniu. Zaklęcia alchemików Alchemia to starożytna dziedzina magii. Mimo to każdy czarodziej bitewny może posługiwać się zaklęciami z tej szkoły bez poważniejszych przeszkód. Większość uważa to jednak za zbędne. Z tego powodu czary z tej tradycji magii znane są prawie tylko alchemikom. *'Ukierunkowane porażenie' — alchemik wytwarza niewielką wiazkę elektryczną, którą może utrzymywać przez godzinę. Nie wystarczy ona, by kogoś zranić, ale z powodzeniem jest wykorzystywana w procesie galwanizacji. Niektórzy alchemicy bez odrobiny wstydu pokrywają w ten sposób tanią biżuterię złotem lub srebrem i pokazują ją swoim łatwowiernym patronom, wmawiając , że odkryli sekret prawdziwej transmutacji. *'Schłodzenie' — alchemik schładza obszar o wymiarach 15 metrów sześciennych do około 10 stopni Celsjusza. Czar ten jest często wykorzystywany w eksperymentach alchemicznych. W ciepłe dni może pomóc także w chłodzeniu napojów. *'Tworzenie próżni' — alchemik usuwa całe powietrze z obszaru o wielkości 15 metrów sześciennych. Pomaga to wytworzyć próżnię w szklanych pojemnikach, co bardzo przydaje się podczas badań. Jeśli zaklęcie zostanie rzucone na otwartej przestrzeni, wywoła głośny, rozpraszający huk. *'Stworzenie homunkulusa' — za pomocą tego zaklęcia alchemicy tworzą swojego chowańca. Chowaniec może mieć dowolną formę (ludzką, zwierzęcą lub kompletnie inną), lecz zazwyczaj jest wykonany z gliny (często na kształt lalki) i wypalany w piecu. *'Esencja powietrza' — alchemik tworzy magiczny podmuch powietrza. Znajduje on zastosowanie w wielu procesach alchemicznych, ale najczęściej wykorzystuje się go do podtrzymywania płomieni. *'Zamrożenie' — alchemik schładza obszar o wymiarach 15 metrów sześciennych do temperatury poniżej 0 stopni Celsjusza. Ma to zastosowanie w wielu procesach alchemicznych, ale pozwala także dłużej utrzymać przydatność szybko gnijącego pożywienia. *'Ciepło' — alchemik tworzy niewielki, intensywny płomień o długości około 5 centymetrów, który jest w stanie podtrzymywać się na knocie świecy przez około dwie godziny. Służy on w alchemii do podgrzewania wszelakich substancji. Długość i temperaturę płomienia można zwiększać lub zmniejszać przy odpowiednim stanie koncentracji. *'Nieprzepuszczająca dłoń' — alchemik sprawia, że na jedną minutę jego dłonie stają się całkowicie odporne na wysokie temperatury, zimno, żrące kwasy i trucizny dotykowe. Przydaje się to do podnoszenia gorących fiolek oraz obchodzenia się ze szkodliwymi substancjami. Dłonie alchemika nie stają się przy tym odporne na ostre przedmioty ani zmiażdżenia. Zaklęcia nie można rzucić na żadną inną część ciała. *'Utrzymanie temperatury' — alchemik utrzymuje temperaturę na obszarze o wymiarach 15 metrów sześciennych na stałym poziomie, bez względu na to, jak niska lub wysoka jest temperatura otoczenia. *'Ciśnienie' — alchemik czterokrotnie zwiększa ciśnienie na obszarze o wymiarach 15 metrów sześciennych. To wystarczy, aby zniszczyć od środka naczynie z cienkiego szkła oraz doprowadzić do wystrzelenia korka z takiego o grubszych ściankach. Pomysły na przygody *Gunthard Reinmann, alchemik z Delberz, został porwany. Kupiec, dla którego pracował, twierdzi, że to wszystko przez nowy barwnik, który opracował. Wynajmie poszukiwaczy przygód, by odnaleźli alchemika i nie pozwolili, by jego receptura, wpadła w obce ręce. Wkrótce później sprawa się skomplikuje. Okaże się, że Gunthard dodawał do swojego barwnika sproszkowany spaczeń, a rzekomi porywacze są w rzeczywistości łowcami czarownic, którzy badali sprawę nasilających się ostatnio mutacji. Na dodatek zaczęli oni myśleć, że awanturnicy także maczali w tej sprawie palce. Trzeba będzie ich przekonać o swojej niewinności albo przynajmniej niezauważonym uciec z miasta. *Pewien szalony alchemik twierdzi, że już prawie udało mu się stworzyć Eliksir Życia. Napada on na podróżujących traktem pielgrzymów, po czym warzy eliksiry z ich serc. Do swoich ataków wykorzystuje wiele nietypowych broni — bomby, fiolki z kwasem oraz trucizny. Za jego głowę wyznaczono nawet specjalną nagrodę. W walce z nim należy mieć się na baczności, bo choć nie odkrył sekretów wiecznego życia, jego eliksiry wywołują różne szalone efekty. *Do grupy awanturników zgłasza się pewien zagubiony mężczyzna. Nie pamięta on, jak się nazywa ani kim dokładnie jest. Jedyne, co ma przy sobie, to mosiężny klucz z główką w kształcie alembika. Śledztwo pozwoli odkryć, że jest on alchemikiem, a dalsze podążanie tym tropem zabierze awanturników do jego pracowni. Wdzięczny za pomoc mężczyzna podaruje swoim wybawcom kilka swoich eliksirów. Ich wypicie może mieć jednak niebezpieczny skutek. Awanturnicy obudzą się kilka dni później w samym środku lasu pozbawieni ubrań. Będą musieli przeprowadzić kolejne śledztwo, by odkryć, co się z nimi działo przez ten czas. Odpowiedzi mogą się im nie spodobać. Źródła *''Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED - Realms of Sorcery'' Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Mikstury